Between the Raindrops
by Haylie Myers
Summary: When Will meets Helen at the new Sanctuary they go to her office and Helen lets Will in on some of the secrets she's been keeping from him since her return to the timeline and Will is surprised by the return of a couple of people.


**Between the Raindrops**

_I originally got the idea for story after the first i watched the series years ago. After rewatching the series a couple of months ago the story came back to me and since the last time my writing has gotten a lot better and continues to improve and i wanted to share this story with you. While i knew it never be more than i one shot, i wanted to share it with you._

_The story get its name from the song Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse its currently my favourite song i heard it on a Bones fan video. Bones became my go to obsession after I needed to get away from my Avengers Endgame Obsession._

_Haylie Myers_

X-X-X

"William" John Druitt speaks as he joins Helen and Will upon reaching Helen's new office.

"Druitt" Will comments shocked to see him, something about him is different he seems to be more at peace

Another look at Helen confirms something is different. Her reaction to seeing him is different than he's used to. She also appears to be more at peace with him.

"It's been awhile" John comments

"Hasn't been that long" He sees Johns reaction and continues "but why do I get the feeling it's been longer for you" Will speaks up

"Your right Will, remember the day you last saw John" Helen speaks up

"When you went after Adam Worth, you told me Druitt powered the device to allow you to follow Adam to the past. Druitt was never seen again, everyone assumed he was dead and especially when you never corrected anyone" Will speaks up

"You're right I lead everyone to believe he was dead, therefore when I destroyed my home everyone would assume I was dead as well as John wasn't around to save me" Helen finishes up as John continues

"I followed Helen through the portal, I however teleported to it and when I came out the other end I arrived days after Helen" John stops and Helen picks up

"John found me with some help and I learned he had been purged of the Energy Elemental that had been a part of him for so long. I didn't believe he could change at first but when he was only person I could interact regularly without changing the timeline. We got to know each other again, a lot had changed over the years" Helen stops and John starts again

"And I had got told off for wanting to change who she was. In her anger she hadn't realised that it wasn't her I wanted to change but myself, which in itself would change her. I had come to hate who I had become because of the Energy Elemental and I had to change our history to do it, I would. When I arrived in the past free of the Energy Elemental, I realised I had been given second chance at changing the future without having to change the past" John stops again and Helen starts again.

"When time come for me to return to the timeline, John stayed here and looked after everything while I returned to the Sanctuary. When the Sanctuary was destroyed John teleported in and teleported me back here"

"This is a lot to take in" Will tells her

"I know and I'm sorry but there's something else" Helen tells him

"Please follow us" Helen tells Will as she and John move to leave the office and Will slowly gets up and follows them.

Now that he is looking for it and they are no longer hiding it, he can they have both changed. There's a peace between them. That he noticed before but there's more.

They are two people who know each other so well. They move together and unconsciously accommodate for each other.

This is one of the multiple changes about her that she couldn't share with him upon her return. He thought something about her was missing but he never expected it to be this. He would never have understood if she had told him back then. He can't wrap his head around it at the moment. Magnus and Druitt have lived another 113 since he saw them, cut off from everyone but each other. He struggled with it when it had just been her but both of them. While he had found some references to her, he had never found any references to Druitt. He hadn't been looking for him. Will wonders what he might have found had he looked up Helen Druitt along with Helen Brancroft.

The three of them come to a door. Both Magnus and Druitt are hiding their emotions but they are worried about his reaction. He can tell they are anxious.

"We had another chance at a life that was stolen from us and if we could change anything without it altering the timeline we did" Helen tells him

Will moves forward to open the door anxious himself now to find out what is on the other side of the door.

He looks inside and can't believe what his eyes are seeing. He can understand the anxious feeling from outside now.

He steps inside "Ashley?" Will questions not believing what his eyes are seeing

"Mum and Dad finally let you in on the secret" Ashley answers him. This must all be a shock to him. She's had a few years to get used to it and get to know man who should have been her father and help raise her.

"Mum and Dad?" Will asks still shocked by her and even more shocked by the fact she's now calling Druitt, Dad.

"Of course you would pick up on that, yes Dad. That man out there is my father. The man my mother fell in love with. The man that was supposed to be my father. They saved me and fixed what the Cabal had done to me. It had taken some time to get used to but yes, Dad" Ashley explains to Will. She nods to her parents who are still standing outside the door. They leave the two of them alone. They trust Ashley to show Will to his new accommodations here or to the exit if that's where he wants to go.

"They saved you?" Will asks

"Yes, I didn't ask any questions on the how, just glad to be alive" Ashley answers

"You don't want to know how?" Will asks

"No, it hard on them losing their eldest and I didn't want to make them relive it" Ashley answers

"But if it, wait did you say eldest" Will starts before a certain part of the sentence registers in his brain

"Will I don't need a therapist; a friend would be nice. Yes, I guess they didn't get to that part" Ashley tells him

"Ok, but I'm here if you need it. No they were leaving that part for another day, I think. Tey had already dumped a lot on me, it was to take in already. I could tell something had changed between them just on walk here and the talk. Magnus did say they had gotten a second chance on a life that was stolen from them. I think she meant then just saving your life" Will comments

"Yeh, Mum and Dad definitely got their second chance. I have a younger brother and sister who are actually both older than me, if you can work that one out" Ashley tells him

"Younger brother AND sister?" Will repeats

"Yep, twins. Gregory James and Catherine Lillian" Ashley answers

Will just looks shocked

"They help Mum and Dad run this place" Ashley tells him

With his shocked face not changing, she decides to change the topic.

"So how are things outside?" Ashley asks

"Will!" she yells when he doesn't reply

"Sorry it's a lot to take in. Outside, huh. You don't get to go out?" Will answers before asking

"Nah, this is my home now. Technically I'm dead up there. Too many questions if someone sees me and recognises me" Ashley answers

"You don't sound too happy about that" Will speaks up

"Well its better than being dead and Will remember where friends, I'm not a patient" Ashley answers

"Sorry habit. Well at least you've got a good set up down here" Will answers

"Yeh, well Mum and Dad had a hundred years to set up this place and with all their knowledge. Now enough about me and down here. Tell me about up there. Mum and Dad don't tell me anything" Ashley asks him

The two of them sit and chat about life up above and everything that's happened since she's been gone. About his missions, Sanctuary life. Clara and Abby. Henry, the big guy and Kate.

X-X-X

_Thanks for reading_

_Hope you enjoyed _

_Please review if you get the chance_

_Haylie Myers_


End file.
